Stinky Britches
by FluffyAngelLover
Summary: sesshomaru has to pick a mate.He has two possible mates Kagome and Kikyo. In order to pick one each will dance or sing. sesskag DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE KIKYO


Stinky Britches 

"Lord Sesshomaru, the two ladies are here" Said Jaken. Sesshomaru sighed.

Today was the day he had to choose a mate. But not just any mate a HUMAN mate. He got up and went down to greet the ladies. One of who could be his new mate.

Upon entering the court yard Sesshomaru took his time to go over his possible mate.

The first one wore a kimono that looked to be a size to small. And her breast popped out .She had too much make-up on. With to much perfume. It made her small like the living dead. All in all she looked like a slut.

The other one had on a kimono that fit her perfectly, it was red and white. And had cherry blossoms on the bottom going up. She didn't have her face painted Like the other. But it was her eyes that caught his attention , they were blue. But they had something in them. Something he could name as mischievous . What was she up to.

"Sesshomaru-sama this is Lady Kikyo' Jaken said pointing towards her, the slut,

Which he had named her? "And this is Lady Kagome" Kikyo bow making her breast almost pop out. Then Kagome but her was more decent.

"Lord Sesshomaru" they said in unison.

"Lord Sesshomaru in order to pick one as your mate, they will each perform something for you" Jaken said.

"Lady Kikyo will be going first since she is older, now let us move to the ballroom"

Said Jaken entering the room they were greeted with six other demon.

The western Lord and lady to.

"I will be dancing, a dance from a foreign country it called belly dancing "Kikyo goes and changes clothes. When she comes back she looks more like a slut then ever. She was wearing a two pace clothes. They didn't cover any thing. It almost made Sesshomaru sick. He was having a hard time not throwing up. Kikyo dances then it end now its Kagome's turn. Kikyo thinks she won.

"I'm going to sing a song a song I wrote" Kagome said with a evil

look in her blue eyes. Kikyo turned pale . She know what song she was going to sing

and she could not let that happen. She would lose Sesshomaru if she did.

"Well"!! Kagome began but was stopped by kikyo

"Don't do it Kagome" Kikyo said

"Well:!!"

"I'm warning you"

"Okay ,okay" Kagome walks away. Kikyo has a smug look on her face. Then Kagome comes sliding in on her knees . IN goes

"Well have you ever met 

**my friend kiki, She the biggest bitch**

**in the whole wide world.**

"**She a mean old bitch, **

**Says everyone a bitch**

**She a bitch to all the boys and girls.**

"**On Monday she a bitch **

**On Tuesdays she a bitch**

**On Wednesday and Thursday she a bitch**

**Then on Sunday just to be**

**Evil she a super king mega **

**BEEYOTCH!!!!!!**

By now kikyo was all white. And three of the

Six demon where rolling on the floor laughing

Their Asses off. Even Sesshomaru was having a hard

Time not laughing.

"**Have you ever met my friend kiki.**

**She a mean old bitch and she has **

**Stupid hair.**

"**Bi bi bi bi bitch**

**she a stupid bitch**

**Hey she just a dirty whore.**

"**Talk to men around the village**

**and they might say a little something like **

**this"**

"**Kiki a bitch , she a big**

**fat bitch, she's the biggest **

**bitch in the whole wide world**

**she know she a bitch**

**you say she's a bitch**

"**Bi bi bi bi bi bitch , yeah **

**she just a dirty bitch"**

"**KIKYO IS A BIG FAT FUCKING BITCH**

**YEAH ,KIKYO IS A BIITTCCHH!!!!**

**YEAH.**

By now kikyo had fainted from shock.

All the demon where laughing. Even Sesshomaru

But not as hard.

"And that is how …. You sing …. A song"

Kagome said. When they clamed down a little.

Sesshomaru said :

"I think I'll take Kagome, She not a whore

or a slut like you" Sesshomaru said. Kikyo

had gotten up after Kagome finished singing.

"What!!! Why her, I'm more better, and I have the

better body too" Kikyo said running her hands up

and down her body. Making everyone choke .(a/n: kikyo is supposed to sound

Dumb.)

"Like I said I'll take Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"Hey kiki" Kagome says.

"What" kikyo snapped at her? Kagome turns so

That her butt is facing kikyo. And goes:

"I get to mate sess-ho-maru

nanana nana nananana" Kagome sings

swinging her butt from side to side. Then Konoichi

Sesshomaru's crazy cuisine comes in and says:

"Hey that looks fun, let me do it to"

So Kagome and Konoichi are doing that

To kikyo.

In the end Sesshomaru takes Kagome as his mate

They have a happy ending.

End …. Or is it?

R&R Plz FluffyAngelLover: should there be a part 2, let me know


End file.
